Time May Waste No Fate
by Dream Gauge
Summary: Sent by a time void and just getting deeper into the past. Sent by the time voids each guarded by Harry Potter's and Dumbledore's last wishes. To change the past and maybe find her origins... For all she knows, she could be the Dark Lord's Daughter.


**_Time May Waste No Fate_**

**By: Dream Gauge**

**Summary: **Meet the most unlikely heroine—an orphan girl sent from the future by the legend killed by the spoiled murderer… Now our heroine must save the legend and beloved Hogwarts, discover her origins, and maybe fall in love along the way. Only time will tell.

_Disclaimer: Yeah… about that… :sigh: JKR wonderful writer and owner of Harry Potter… me genius, but no… _

* * *

**_Prologue and Chapter One—From the Hopeless Future_**

"_Esmay, you must travel back in time… It's the only way to save Harry and maybe even your parents. I know this will be rough for you, but I can't go now. Ron needs me, and besides I'll only slow you down. You're the strongest with here, and I know your parents would be proud of you. Now go before the time lapse closes. According to my calculations this is the last one. NOW GO!" Hermione Granger pushed me through the time warp, forcing me into the past… his past… Harry Potter's Past._

_I had left present-time Surrey with no choice but to travel to the past in accordance with Hermione's plans. The Boy Who Lived was now The Boy Who Died for the Cause. The plan of Voldemort took all of us by surprise, but only Harry knew of the conspiracies. Too bad his letter were intercepted—none other by Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. My blood still boils from hatred of the ferret of a man. He said that it was out of revenge: After all, Harry had killed Malfoy's father. Yet, he failed to mention his father was also a prominent Death Eater like he himself. I vowed upon Harry's grave that his efforts weren't put in vain. _

_The time lapse was a ripple of magical energy conjured by final wishes, and that's what Harry wanted me to do. That was what he said he'd do as he clutched my hand while his life slipped away. (Truth be told, that was the only thing that stopped me from going mental and cursing Malfoy on the spot.) The "ripples" were only visible to experienced wizards or Aurors, but I was only fourteen years of age. No one ever knew how it was possible. Was that why Harry chose me? Or was it because I was the last able with on the side of good? _

_Time lapses—if charged with enough raw power—served as portkeys through time, not space. I never did well with portkeys, so I don't see what's so special about me, if anything. My stomach twisted and turned, and I could feel my lungs contort. I heard someone screaming, and soon I realized it was me. I hit the ground from ten feet in the air. I wondered if I would still be able to play chaser. I slowly got up, brushing the dirt off my lousy arse._

_I mumbled a few curse words just in time to be tripped by the Whomping Willow. I jabbed my wand into the air and yelled, "Aurora Geitum!" Fortunately, the accursed branch was only a millimeter to harm's head. I muttered, "Stupid tree, you aren't the first thing I'd wanna' see in the past, so if you don't mind…"_

_Before I uttered the last words to my sentence, wails and cries for help came from Hogwarts. "Hogwarts… it's still here…" I murmured to myself. The Dark Mark lingered over the castle, filling me with fear, doubt, and most of all anger. I ran wildly towards the castle through the darkness, wielding my wand of dragon scale and ravenwood. "Lumos," I commanded. As soon as I heard voices, I hid behind the trees. _

"_Severus…please…"_

"Avada Kedavra!"

_An old, but sturdy man collapsed after the deadly green light burst forth from a dark wizard's wand. A sixteen-year old and the murderer took off with a couple of Death Eaters. Fifteen seconds later, a boy appeared out of nowhere and chased after them._

"_Damn it!" I spluttered._

_And I realized who the sixteen-year old with the murderer was._

"_Damn it!"_

_There was one thing left to do. I transfigured into a fox nimbly and swiftly chasing after the party taking off: Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy…and Harry Potter._

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone… So what DO you think? Click that nice little button down there that says GO, and give me a hot review. **

**Update on the way… _"A Friend Now… a Friend Then…"_**

Dream Gauge


End file.
